


Always

by Paper_words



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Forgive Me, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_words/pseuds/Paper_words
Summary: “You’ve never had anyone else in your room?”The look in Hinata’s eye had him blushing. It was well known that Kageyama had a hard time making friends, and being reminded of that always irritated him. Hinata looked at him with a faint sadness and something else Kageyama couldn’t quite decipher. He looked.. hopeful..?“Idiot, obviously my parents have been in here before, so, it’s not as if no one has been in my room before..” He grumbled“Then why did you let me in?” He asked softly. It was the only time he’d ever heard Hinata speak so quietly and gently.“B-because you’re my best friend, what’s the big deal?” Kageyama blushed as Hinata hid his face against his neck. He could feel the boy’s breath against his skin.“Is that all I am?”





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here, and my first Kagehina fic. I have sinned, please don't hate me. I tried to make this cute and fluffy in the beginning, but somewhere along the way Kageyama went from shy and awkward to sex god. (why am I like this???) anyways, enjoy!

It was an average day for Kageyama and Hinata. Their Friday morning was spent in the school gym practicing volleyball, and the rest of it spent in class, confined to their seats and schoolwork. When their final class was dismissed, they met each other by the bike racks and continued to walk in the direction of Kageyama’s house.

          “Are we gonna practice some more?” Hinata asked with that expectant look in his eye.

          “Of course we are dumbass, it’s not as though you’d let me say no, so don’t act like I actually have a choice in the matter.” Kageyama replied with a scowl. “Besides, you need to work on your receives. You still suck.”

          “Hey I’ve gotten better Bakayama! And as though you’d ever say no to practice.” He elbowed the taller playfully.

           Kageyama considered this and shrugged, it wasn’t as though the idiot was wrong. Neither of the two would ever deny themselves the pleasure of volleyball.

          They continued towards Kageyama’s house leaving Hinata’s bike outside in favour of a volleyball from his room. From there they ventured toward the park a few blocks down where the pair spent the next few hours practicing. The sun began to set below the line of trees surrounding the playground, and the two began to realize it was getting late.

          “Crap, it’s already 8 o’clock!” Hinata exclaimed, looking down at his phone. “My mom’s gonna kill me for missing dinner.” Sure enough, he had three missed calls, all from his mother.

          “We can eat at my place. My mom won’t be home from work for another hour so she won’t be mad at us for staying out past dinner.” Kageyama suggested.

          Hinata’s stomach growled at the prospect of food and he considered it. “But if I don’t leave now I’m gonna be home even later, and then my mom will be reeeeally mad.” He shuddered at the thought. They both had gathered their things and began walking towards Kageyama’s house while they spoke.

          “Well you can stay over if you want, we don’t have school tomorrow.” The taller suggested as he threw the volleyball in to the air and caught it while walking.

          Hinata paused. He had never stayed over Kageyama’s house before. He had been there plenty of times but had never been invited to stay the night. He wondered what it would be like. He hadn’t slept over a friend’s house since middle school and the idea suddenly excited him.

          Kageyama noticed the shorter hesitate and began to backpedal. “You don’t have to, it was just a suggestion, it’s not like I want you to stay over my house!” He was quickly becoming flustered. “Dumbass! I just−I thought−”

          “WOO-HOO! I get to stay over Bakayama’s house!” Hinata jumped up and down in excitement, his fluffy orange hair swaying in the breeze. “Gwaaah this is gonna be so much fun! Can we watch movies? Can we? Oh let’s make popcorn too! Do you have popcorn? Oh and we can play video games and watch volleyball tournaments and..”

          Kageyama was already regretting the invitation.

                                                                                                                          

 

 

The pair went back to Kageyama’s house in search of food. Hinata called his mother in the meantime and asked if he could stay the night, apologizing profusely for neglecting to check his phone. After a lengthy lecture she agreed, and wished him a goodnight. The boys ate quickly once they were back at the house, and proceeded to watch a movie after. Kageyama’s mother arrived home to find the boys on the couch, engrossed in the film.

          “Good evening Tobio, nice to see you again Shouyou, how was school?” She asked as she took off her shoes.

          “Boring.” They answered in unison. She rolled her eyes.

          “It’s getting kind of late, as much as I love having you here Shouyou, isn’t your mom expecting you home?” She asked kindly.

          “Oh I told him he could stay the night, I’m sorry for not asking first.” Kageyama said sheepishly.

          Kageyama’s mother stared at him bewildered, much like she did the first time he had brought Hinata to his house. Kageyama didn’t have many friends, nonetheless friends close enough that he felt comfortable having in his home. “Oh that’s wonderful! I don’t mind at all, Shouyou is always welcome to stay over. I just didn’t want to worry his mother. You called and asked right?”

          They both nodded and she left the two to watch their movie. Kageyama glanced at Hinata out of the corner of his eye and could tell the boy was obviously growing tired. They had practiced all morning and then continued for the rest of the day after school, and it was apparent they had both reached the end of their stamina. The orange haired boy was struggling to keep his eyes open, intent on watching the movie but seemingly losing the battle. Kageyama stifled a smirk.

          “Common dumbass, I’m tired let’s go to sleep.” He turned off the movie to Hinata’s great dismay.

          “Aww no fair! It was just getting to the good part.” He said as he rubbed his eyes.

          “You mean the part where you fall asleep? You look like you’re gonna go head first in to the coffee table, idiot. Now come on, help me set up the guest futon.” Kageyama began pulling it out of the hall closet.

          “Some host you are. Are you gonna make your guest do the dishes and take out the trash too?” He grumbled in his tired state.

          Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Don’t tempt me dumbass. Now stop whining and help me.” Hinata complied reluctantly and followed Kageyama in to his room where they arranged the guest futon on the floor next to his bed. The wind outside was picking up and started to howl eerily outside the bedroom window.

          “Sounds like it’s gonna storm.” Kageyama noted off handedly and Hinata froze.

          “You think?” His voice was strained. The taller boy must have noticed because he glanced to the shorter with a questioning face but Hinata merely turned his back and tried to appear calm.

          “Here, you can wear these.” Kageyama tossed him a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. “There’s an extra toothbrush in the bathroom drawer. Go get changed.”

          Hinata did as he was told for once without arguing. He changed in the bathroom, putting on the clothes Kageyama had given him. He ripped open the toothbrush package found in the drawer and brushed his teeth quickly, hoping to go to bed. When he returned to the room Kageyama had changed as well, sporting a simple muscle shirt and boxers. Even through the material Hinata could make out the clear and defined muscles of his toned chest.

          At seeing Hinata return, Kageyama paused. The short orange haired boy stood in the doorway of Kageyama’s room in a pair of plaid pajama pants that were far too long on him and an oversized t-shirt, exposing his pale and slender collarbone. Something about the sight overwhelmed the taller boy, and he found himself blushing crimson.

          “I’m gonna go brush my teeth!” He exclaimed far too exuberantly in his flustered state. Hinata stared at him momentarily perplexed as Kageyama brushed past him.

          “Weirdo.” He muttered fondly as he climbed in to the futon and got comfortable. The wind continued to howl outside, but by the time Kageyama returned he was already half asleep. The taller boy followed suit and climbed in to his bed with a brief “Goodnight” towards Hinata, and both boys settled in for the night.

 

 

 

It was nearly three a.m. when the faint rumble of thunder roused Hinata from sleep. He felt his heart rate increase with every echo, and then the lightning began. He sat up straight and tried to calm down. It was irrational, he knew, but he could never quite quell his fear of thunderstorms. He was gasping for air at this point, with every flash of light he had to hold back tears at the sudden onslaught of terror that consumed him.

          “Hinata?”

          He turned to see Kageyama peering at him through the darkness of the room. Another flash of lightning revealed the tears that had silently streaked their way down Hinata’s cheeks, despite his efforts to subdue them.

          “What’s wrong?” Kageyama was horrified. He had never seen this sight before. His happy-go-lucky, endless ball of energy partner looked absolutely terrified. Never had the boy appeared smaller to him, and somehow the sight had triggered a fierce sense of protectiveness Kageyama had never known before.

          “Nothing’s wrong Bakayama,” The insult sounded weak even to his own ears. “I’m fine, go back to sleep, stupid.” Just then, a crack of thunder sounded throughout the sky, as if it intended to split it open. Hinata flinched as though he’d been slapped, and a small sob escaped his lips.

          “Idiot you’re not fine! Don’t lie to me.” Kageyama practically growled. “Come here.” He said more gently.

          Hinata stood up on unstable legs and made his way over to the bedside. Kageyama grabbed his arm and pulled him, causing the boy to fall forward on top of him. If either had any complaints, they didn’t voice them. Kageyama simply wrapped his arms around Hinata and cradled the smaller boy to his chest.

          “You’re scared of thunderstorms.” He stated bluntly. Hinata nodded against his chest, comforted by the fact he was surrounded by Kageyama’s soothing scent. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

          “You would’ve made fun of me.” He sniffled. “You’re gonna say I’m a scaredy cat and a crybaby and to grow up.”

          Kageyama smirked. “You _are_ a scaredy cat and a crybaby.” His smile faltered. “That doesn’t make a difference though. We’re still partners. I’m still always gonna be here for you no matter what, stupid.” He stroked his long fingers through orange hair hesitantly.

          Hinata felt a fresh wave of tears come over him for an entirely different reason. _“Promise?”_ he whispered softly against Kageyama’s neck.

          _“Always.”_ He adjusted the blankets so that they were both under the covers, Hinata still cradled gently against his chest. He was overcome by how right it felt−how at peace he felt having Hinata in his arms amidst the darkness of his room, the sound of rain drumming against his window. Every flash of lightning painted shadows of tree branches creeping up the bedroom walls.

          Hinata seemed to agree by the way he snuggled in to Kageyama. The taller boy blushed but didn’t protest as his partner basically used him as his own personal human pillow. “You’re comfy.” The smaller boy mumbled.

          “Yeah well don’t get used to it dumbass.” He muttered indignantly in reply. It was entirely a lie, he could in fact get used to this newfound treatment. It was different from when they bickered and argued or insulted one another, but it still felt natural all the same.

          “Ughhh I’m too hot though!” Hinata groaned as he sat up and hastily pulled his shirt off, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

          Kageyama’s blush returned at full force as Hinata snuggled up to him once again, this time bear-chest. He had seen his teammate shirtless numerous times before, they all changed in the clubroom together. This was different though. Now his warm skin was pressed over the entirety of Kageyama’s body, lacking that thin layer of material to dilute the contact. Kageyama could feel his heart rate increase.

          “Idiot! Don’t just start stripping!” He growled in his ear. The smaller boy was unaffected and ready to retort when a loud crack of thunder sounded outside. Hinata shuddered against him, and Kageyama relented, deciding that now probably wasn’t a convenient time to argue. He tried to distract him from the storm taking place outside. Kageyama began to lightly trace patterns on the small of Hinata’s back, dragging his calloused fingertips gently against soft skin. Hinata let out a breathy sigh against his neck, and Kageyama was once again caught off guard by his sudden increase in heart rate.

          When his fingers brushed against Hinata’s hip, the smaller boy let out a small giggle. “That tickles ‘Yama.” He blushed at his casual use of the short form, and proceeded with his newfound torture method in response. “Come on, cut it out!” He continued to giggle.

          The contact caused Hinata to squirm as he tried unsuccessfully to escape Kageyama’s grasp. He simply held the smaller boy flush against him, so that there was no room to struggle. When Hinata realized his upper half was practically immobilized, he responded by wriggling his legs. Kageyama was enjoying watching Hinata desperately try to break free of his hold when his knee jerked up, brushing against the taller boy’s lower half. Kageyama’s hands suddenly went still, and Hinata was finally able to catch his breath.

          Kageyama’s blood ran cold. Hinata was laying on top of him, gasping for air, a faint blush evident across his cheeks. His bare chest was flush as well, hot skin pressed against him. All of these things, combined with Hinata’s momentary friction had caused an unimaginable predicament. It was something Kageyama rarely felt or experienced, aside from perhaps in the morning when he woke up, but that was to be expected for any teenage boy.

          Kageyama was aroused.

           It wasn’t simply a case of him being hard−which, he was. It was desire. Suddenly his palms felt sweaty, and his heartbeat was strong in his ears. He looked in to his teammates face and pictured the boy beneath him, begging for him and calling out his name. The image sent another wave of heat through him and he had to bite his lip to clear his head.

          “Kageyama?” Hinata noticed that the taller boy had yet to move or speak. He tried to sit up in order to meet the setter’s eyes, but the movement caused their lower halves to connect.

          “Ahh!” Kageyama groaned suddenly, closing his eyes at the unexpected pleasure that coursed through him. He bit his lip to quiet himself but it was too late. Hinata’s body went still on top of him, and he peeked an eye open to look up at him.

          He looked confused, that much Kageyama could tell. He thought maybe he could spare himself the embarrassment of what just happened, when suddenly realization sparked in Hinata’s eye. The spiker rolled his hips against Kageyama’s, and this time he was able to muffle the moan that threatened to leak out.

          “You’re hard.” Hinata stated bluntly, his honey eyes stared unwavering in to sapphire orbs.

          To say Kageyama was mortified would be an understatement. The boy was prepared to go outside and dig his own grave if it meant he could be spared from this embarrassment. He shouldn’t be hard, it wasn’t right. It wasn’t right to look up in to that innocent face and want nothing more than to do sinful things to it. It wasn’t right to want this angelic creature to cry out for him. It wasn’t right to want this boy’s body, heart and soul to call his own. It wasn’t right to want him. They were teammates, partners, best friends. It was more than Kageyama could ever ask for, and yet the tyrant King couldn’t deny he wanted _more,_ as selfish as it was.

          _“Dumbass!_ Stop moving! I wouldn’t be like this if you didn’t squirm so goddamn much!” He hid his blush behind his hand. “Just get off of me and give me a minute, it’ll go away.” He muttered, embarrassed.

          Another crack of thunder, and Hinata was hurling himself back in to Kageyama’s embrace. “What did I just say idiot?!” He snarled. “Can’t you give me a second to get this under contro−”

          “Is that the only reason?”

          It was so faint Kageyama barely heard it. The words died in his throat, and it took him a minute to respond. He couldn’t wrap his head around what Hinata was asking.

          “I don’t understand.” He stared blankly at the boy.

          Now it was Hinata’s turn to blush, the boy swallowed audibly. Kageyama was confused, why was _he_ suddenly the one embarrassed?

          “Well I just−” The spiker ran his hand through his orange hair nervously. “Would you still be like tha-at if someone else were h-here?” He stammered under his breath.

          Now Kageyama was even more confused. “What do you mean?”

          Hinata sighed, exasperated. “Like, if someone else were here in the exact same circumstances and the exact same position, would you still be.. you know..?” He trailed off.

          “Like who?” He asked curiously.

          Hinata thought about it. “Nishinoya?”

          Kageyama contemplated. “Probably not.”

          “What about Sugawara-san?”

          “Nope.”

          “Tsukishima?” He continued.

          “Gross.”

          “The Grand King?”

          “ _Oikawa?_ That’s worse than Tsukishima, or just as bad at least.” He shuddered.

          “There’s no one else you can think of?” Hinata asked almost expectantly.

          “Why does it matter? Besides, that would never happen anyway. Why would any of them ever be in my room? So far you’re the only one who’s ever been in here, and I don’t intend on making a habit of letting just anyone in here. So stop interrogating me.” Kageyama huffed indignantly.

          _“You’ve never had anyone else in your room?”_

          The look in Hinata’s eye had him blushing. It was well known that Kageyama had a hard time making friends, and being reminded of that always irritated him. Hinata looked at him with a faint sadness and something else Kageyama couldn’t quite decipher. He looked.. hopeful..?

          “Idiot, obviously my parents have been in here before, so, it’s not as if _no one_ has been in my room before..” He grumbled

          “Then why did you let me in?” He asked softly. It was the only time he’d ever heard Hinata speak so quietly and gently.

          “B-because you’re my best friend, what’s the big deal?” Kageyama blushed as Hinata hid his face against his neck. He could feel the boy’s breath against his skin.

          _“Is that all I am?”_

          It was barely a whisper, but it felt as though he’d screamed it in Kageyama’s face by the way his heart rate skyrocketed. He pulled back to stare Hinata in the eyes. The spiker stared back without breaking eye contact, a faint blush dusted across his cheeks. Kageyama couldn’t help but think he probably looked the same right now. The boy stared at him as though Kageyama was an oasis, and he was dying of thirst. A small glance was all it took. They were both staring unabashedly in to each other’s eyes, when suddenly Hinata glanced down to Kageyama’s lips and back up again, biting his own. That was all Kageyama needed. He understood in that moment, they were both the same, wanting something they couldn’t find the courage to voice, both hoping that the other would understand without words. It had taken time, but now it was evident. They both wanted this.

          Without another word, Kageyama closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth hungrily to Hinata’s. It was evident by their lack of expertise that neither of them had ever kissed anyone before, but it didn’t stop soft gasps from escaping their lips at the newfound contact. It was intense; they’d never known these sensations before. Kageyama nipped gently at Hinata’s soft lips, and the smaller boy moaned softly in response. He took the opportunity to delve his tongue in to the spiker’s mouth, much to the surprise and pleasure of the boy. Every stroke of his tongue Hinata countered with his own, both fighting for dominance.

          The kiss was broken when Kageyama decided to re-adjust. Suddenly Hinata found himself on his back with Kageyama over top of him, his long arms on either side of his head, caging him in against the bed.

          “Why’d you stop?” Hinata asked with a sultry smile.

          Kageyama didn’t respond, choosing rather to lower himself against the boy and kiss the column of his neck, tracing his tongue against the soft skin. “I want to taste the rest of you too.” He whispered hungrily. Hinata gasped and closed his eyes as Kageyama’s mouth descended on his right nipple, lapping at it gently before sucking on it. Hinata fisted his hands in the sheets and panted with the pleasure that flooded through him.

          “ _Wait, ‘Yama−feels too good−”_ He mewled.

          Kageyama relinquished his nipple and smirked up at him. “I thought you _didn’t want me to stop_?” He questioned. “Or maybe you were about to cum? Does my mouth really feel that good, or is Shouyou _sensitive_?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

          The use of his first name sent a spike of heat straight to his groin. Hinata had never seen this side of Kageyama before. Perhaps he’d seen a fraction of it; they didn’t call him ‘King of the Court’ for nothing. It was obvious that Kageyama was egocentric and conceited on the court, but outside the context of volleyball he always appeared passive and shy, as if he was unbothered or moved by anything. Seeing this side of him sent a thrill through Hinata, and suddenly all their rivalry meant nothing. If there was anyone he would be willing to lose to, anyone he would be willing to be dominated by wholly and completely, it would be Kageyama. Suddenly he liked the idea of being beneath the boy; in every way possible.

          He wasn't about to give in easily however, and retaliated by thrusting his hips upwards against Kageyama’s. The setter choked out a groan, and Hinata watched as the triumphant look in his eyes suddenly melted in to that of desire. Kageyama repaid the favour by pressing down against him; both of them simultaneously began to grind against each other.

          _“Fuck, you feel so good.”_ Kageyama stared down at Hinata with nothing but adoration and want in his sapphire eyes. Hinata moaned at the praise, which only spurred Kageyama’s hips to thrust harder.

          _“Wa-ant more, ‘Yama.”_ He choked out. Kageyama’s eyes flashed with hunger, his hips went still as he pulled away and sat back so that he was kneeling.

          Hinata was about to question what he had done wrong when Kageyama rested his hand on the waistband of the spiker’s pajama pants. “Can I?” He asked hesitantly, staring at Hinata and waiting for permission. Hinata simply nodded, and Kageyama pulled the pants off. He was completely naked now, laid out across Kageyama’s bed with the setter above him. He was beginning to feel self-conscious. The taller boy wouldn’t stop staring, his eyes roaming over the entirety of his body. Hinata was about to say something when Kageyama stroked his hand softly down his body.

_“Beautiful. You’re so beautiful Shou.”_

          Tears welled up in his eyes. Kageyama so rarely gave anyone compliments or praise and being the subject of his admiration sent a pulse of need through Hinata. He pulled the boy down against his lips and kissed him as if his life depended on it, slipping his hands underneath the back of his shirt to trace the hard muscle there. The setter seemed to agree with the contact and quickly pulled his shirt off, allowing Hinata’s fingers to explore more. Hinata soon became greedy however, and slipped his hand down the back of Kageyama’s boxers, fisting the supple skin in his hand.

          _“Mmmhh,”_ Kageyama groaned softly, bucking his hips. “Someone’s impatient.” He smirked devilishly.

          “Of course I’m impatient.” Kageyama bucked his hips again. “ _Stop fucking teasing me.”_ Hinata whined. He slipped his hand in to the front of the boy’s boxers and found his erection. Kageyama’s eyes almost rolled back in to his head, and he moaned loudly with every stroke of his hand. “Take them off.” He indicated towards the boxers.

          Kageyama was quick to comply, nodding wordlessly. Now they were both completely bare, and they hastened to close the distance between them. Hinata surprised Kageyama by straddling the boy, grinding down on him.

          _“Shi-it, that’s so hot.”_ Kageyama stared up at Hinata as the spiker rubbed their erections together, thrusting in time. “I’m not gonna be able to hold back for long, Shou.” Hinata thrust his hips harder at the use of his first name. _“Fuck I want to be inside you._ ”

          _“Take me. Please. I want you.”_ Hinata was tipping over the edge. He could feel himself on the verge, but he wanted more. He wanted to make Kageyama feel good too; he wanted the setter in every way possible.

          Hinata could see him hesitate, even though he knew the boy wanted it as much as him. He had said so himself. “Are you sure? It might−it could hurt and I don’t want to do that to you−”

          _“I trust you_.” Kageyama had never let him down before. Despite their rivalry, the bickering, and the insults, the setter had never disappointed him. Hinata had nothing but faith in Kageyama, and stared in to his eyes hoping to convey his sincerity.

          Whether it was the words Hinata uttered or the look in his eye, something in Kageyama snapped. He flipped their positions so that Hinata was beneath him once again, a sight to behold. His orange hair was splayed out against the pillow, his body was flush with heat and so was his erection, leaking precum against his stomach. Kageyama kissed his way down the length of his body, his chest, his ribs, past his hips until his mouth was hovering over the boy’s hard member. Hinata bit his lip when he felt Kageyama exhale warm breath against his appendage.

          He wasted no time, stroking his tongue up the length of the boy’s leaking cock. Hinata gasped and fisted his hands in black hair. Kageyama teased his slit before finally taking him completely in to his mouth. Hinata groaned loudly and tightened his hold on the setter’s hair.

          _“I-I can’t−No m-more. Ka-ge-ya−! I’ll c-cum.”_ He begged the setter to no avail.

          Kageyama finally released Hinata’s cock from his mouth, spitting in to his hand. “What are you−” The spiker was about to chastise him when he felt Kageyama’s slippery fingers massaging his entrance. His gasp of surprise quickly melted in to a moan.

          _“You look so fucking good like this.”_ Kageyama palmed his aching cock with his other hand. Hinata felt the setter’s index finger press against his entrance. “Tell me if it hurts.” He nodded, unable to form words. Slowly he felt it easing inside of him, and gasped at the sensation. It wasn’t quite painful, more uncomfortable. When Kageyama’s finger was fully inside he began to slowly pull it back out, only to thrust it back in. Hinata’s hips reacted, rocking slowly and gently against his hand.

          _“God, you feel−you’re so hot inside.”_ Kageyama panted as he removed his hand from his neglected member. He chose instead to spread Hinata’s legs further as he continued to delve inside of him. “Tell me when you’re ready for another, okay?”

          _“N-now, put a-another.. f-feels good.”_ He whined earnestly. Kageyama let out a breathy sigh as he slipped another finger inside of Hinata. This one was less comfortable than the first. He whimpered at the sting of being stretched, gripping Kageyama’s hair to distract himself. The taller boy must have noticed his discomfort. The setter once again applied his mouth to Hinata’s straining cock, causing the smaller boy to cry out. Kageyama scissored his fingers apart inside him while lazily sucking on his appendage. He could feel the muscle loosening with his efforts.

          Kageyama stopped momentarily. “Can I−”

          _“Please.”_ Kageyama’s cock twitched at the sound of Hinata’s desperate plea. He eased another finger inside the smaller boy and returned his mouth to its former place on him.

          “ _Hnnn! Ow-! Hurt’s ‘Yama.”_ Hinata whimpered. Kageyama worked his mouth over him harder, whilst moving his fingers slower. He continued to adapt to the sensation until Kageyama had three fingers comfortably inside him. He pumped his digits in and out a few more times, making sure the boy was properly stretched. Kageyama’s fingers brushed against something inside of Hinata that had him arching of the bed.

_“Mmmh! Fu-uck! Ri-ight there, yeah, don’t stop!”_ Hinata was nearly screaming. Kageyama kissed the boy to muffle him. As much as he wanted to hear the spiker cry out for him, he was being extremely loud. Luckily for Kageyama his mother slept like the dead, and her room was on the opposite side of the house. Still, he didn’t want to push his luck. Kageyama continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the boy, and with a few more pumps Hinata came, splashing hot cum across his stomach.

          Hinata was gasping for air, flushed and sheening with sweat. Kageyama could’ve died at the sight; his spiker looked so absolutely and utterly wrecked. He had meant to hold off, but couldn’t deny the boy what he wanted when he was begging and pleading for him. Kageyama’s neglected member twitched, wanting so badly to be inside him.

          Beneath him, Hinata spread his legs apart invitingly. “Kageyama, I’m ready..”

          Kageyama blushed and cleared his throat. “Oh, I just−I didn’t know if you still wanted to.. You already−”

          “Of course I still want you, stupid.” He giggled. “Besides I feel like I’ve neglected you. All you’ve been doing is touching me, you must be in pain.” Hinata leaned forward and stroked Kageyama’s cock gently with his fingertips. The setter almost came with just the brief contact.

          “Don’t feel like you owe me−” Kageyama started.

          Hinata growled. “Bakayama! I said _I want you.”_ He stared up at him with fire in his eyes. So be it, Kageyama was never one to back down from a challenge.

          He grabbed the spiker by his legs and pulled, forcing him flat on his back with their groins connected. Kageyama ran his hand through the cum that was splattered across Hinata’s chest. Once his hand was covered he used it to slick up his cock, making sure to use an abundant amount. He pressed the tip against Hinata’s entrance. “Ready?”

          _“Always.”_ Hinata repeated Kageyama’s words from earlier.

          He didn’t hesitate to push himself inside the boy. He was careful to be slow and gentle, but he was through with waiting. He groaned at the tight heat that enveloped him.

          “ _Y-you’re so−big, fuck.”_ Hinata closed his eyes and bit his lip and Kageyama eased himself inside the boy. When he was completely inside of him, he went still.

          _“Tell me−when to m-move.”_ Kageyama grunted in his ear.

          A moment passed and he could feel the spiker’s muscles begin to relax. “Y-You can move.” He stuttered. Kageyama complied, pulling halfway out of Hinata before thrusting back in.

          _“Haa-!”_ The smaller boy threw his head back.

          Kageyama went still. “Does it hurt? Do you want me to sto−”

          “No! _Please don’t stop.”_ The setter was grateful. He didn’t think he could stop, after neglecting his urges for so long, and being deep inside of Hinata’s tight heat. Kageyama set a gentle pace, thrusting softly and slowly inside him. When he felt Hinata’s breathing begin to quicken and felt his thighs tighten around him, he thrust deeper.

          _“Y-yeah, fuck Shouyou you’re so hot and tight for me.”_ Kageyama groaned.

          _“Mmmhh−!”_ Hinata moaned with pleasure at Kageyama’s praise. _“Fa-aster! Please, n-need more Kagey-yama!”_

         Kageyama grunted in to the smaller boy’s ear. _“Say my name.”_

          Hinata was panting. _“Ka-ge−Haa!”_ The setter had snapped his hips forward, thrusting deeply in to the boy.

_“My name.”_ He growled. Kageyama’s demanding and dominant side had Hinata aching for more.

_“Fuck m-me h-harder Tobio.”_ He sobbed with need. That was all it took, and Kageyama was drilling in to the boy. Hinata grasped the setter’s shoulders and hung on for dear life, nails digging in to skin, as Kageyama fucked him in to the bed. They were both so close, he could feel Hinata’s insides tighten around him.

          _“Shou−! I’m close, g-gonna come soon.”_ He groaned.

          Hinata moaned in response beneath him. _“M-me too! Y-you’re so good! Tobio−mmhh!”_ Kageyama found the spot that he had brushed against earlier.

_“Again, say my name again−!”_ Kageyama begged, thrusting wildly.

         Tears were falling from his eyes. _“Tobio, Tobio, Tobi-io! I’m g-gonna cum−!”_

          Kageyama brushed away the wetness with his lips. _“Nnnn−! Not yet! Come w-with me Shouyou.”_ He was almost there, so close on the brink of release.

          They locked eyes as they both neared orgasm, refusing to look away despite the fact that they were both crying with pleasure, unable to catch their breath. _“Tobio−! Cu-um inside me, w-want you−to f-fill me up.”_

          That was what did it for Kageyama in the end. He grabbed Hinata’s cock and started pumping it fast, in time with his thrusts, and within moments both of them came. Hinata painted Kageyama’s fist and stomach white, crying out the whole time.

          _“L-love you T-Tobio! Love y-you so m-much−!”_

          The setter felt Hinata’s insides tighten around him with the intensity of his orgasm, and suddenly Kageyama was spilling inside of him, being milked for every last drop. He pulled out and had the momentary satisfaction of watching his cum spill out of his trembling partner, before he collapsed beside him. He pulled Hinata close, cradling the small boy against him.

          _“I-I love you too Shou,”_ He panted in his ear. _“Always.”_

 

 

The pair curled up together, exhausted and satisfied. Their breathing and heart rates slowed as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, the storm long forgotten.

 


End file.
